


Taboo and Wild

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [25]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Things get a bit heated between Laura and Logan and a bit savage as well. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Laura Kinney/Logan
Series: Marvelous Encounters [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 5





	Taboo and Wild

**Taboo and Wild(Logan/Wolverine and Laura Kinney)**  
“Laura.”

This had been the one token grunt of displease from Wolverine. Logan knew this was wrong. And yet, he could not stop this from happening. His daughter, his female counterpart, Laura, threw herself at him and the two were making out ravenously. They might as well be naked, the Savage Land had that way of doing things like that to people. Laura’s breasts pressed against Logan’s chest when they made out. The skilled mutant wrapped his hands around Laura’s ass and squeezed those juicy cheeks. His cock throbbed against Laura’s firm thigh, and Laura pulled out, putting her hand down against Logan’s cock and stroking it very casually and lovingly.

“Show me how a real man fucks a woman.”

Logan pushed Laura back against the tree, and started to kiss all over her body. The dam broke in Wolverine’s mind and every taboo thought came out at once. It would be possible that regret and angst would hit them after this Savage Land related madness wore off. However, they were not going to worry about that now. What Logan worried about now was Laura’s nice round breast in his hand and him squeezing it as he kissed her shoulder. Logan moved up to her earlobe and continued to grope your body.

“The first thing you need to do is suck my cock.”

Logan growled this statement in Laura’s ear. Laura took Logan’s cock in both hands and licked, sucked, and kissed on it, worshipping it. Her eyes locked onto Logan with intense fury and pushed her tongue almost all the way down onto him. Her kisses only doubled down when she got the cock into her mouth, slurping on it hard. Laura leaned back and pushed her mouth down onto Logan’s clock.

The heat of Laura’s mouth was almost unbearable and Logan bucked forward. His balls slapped down against her chin and made her just cry out in pleasure. Laura gave him a deep-throat blowjob which was top class.Logan had been with quite a few women over his years, and many more which were lost to time. Still, Laura was making a damn good case for being at the top of the ranks. The way she used her mouth, her teeth, her tongue, just canvasing every inch of Logan’s tool and pushing him a little bit deeper into her mouth. She sucked on him extremely hard when Logan grabbed her.

Logan grabbed onto Laura’s ear and face-fucked her aggressively, growling and grunting like an animal. Those balls slapped down against Laura’s chin and made her cry out in pleasure the deeper Logan pumped down inside of her. Those balls slapped down against her and made Laura just cry out in pleasure when Logan kept slamming down into her throat to make her moan for him.

“Here it comes, darling. I hope you’re ready.”

Laura most certainly was and worshipped the cock passion. She squeezed Logan’s big fat balls and milked them until they burst. Cum fired down Laura’s throat and Laura leaned back, to get it dumped all the way down her throat. She sucked Logan, her face pressed against his pelvis as he thrust forward to dump his load all the way down her throat.

A moment passed, and Logan looked down. Laura swallowed all of his cum which made his cock twitch and his lust increase. Laura licked Logan from the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base. She circled around it a couple of times and made sure to get every last dripping inch off.

Logan hoisted Laura into his arms and slammed her down against a tree stump. Wolverine pushed his soaked fingers into her wet cunt and fingered it hard. Laura thrust up and down and made her scream out in pleasure. Her juices oozed up and coated Logan’s fingers the deeper he edged into her.

“Fuck me.”

Logan’s manhood thrusted and he would love nothing else than to ram his cock deep into her. Laura was begging for it and Logan was going to give it to her. He lined up for Laura and then slammed his big prick down into her all the way. Laura stretched around Logan’s cock. Her pussy was tight and built to take him. And Logan took his manhood all the way into Laura’s tight snatch, riding her back and forth when he rocked into her. 

Laura closed her eyes and felt Logan’s big cock testing her. Those fat balls slapped down onto her body when Logan slapped his balls against her. Logan pushed his hand against her right tit and squeezed it, and then moved to roughly handle her left tit and squeezed it hard. 

The most intense orgasm she ever felt hit Laura extremely hard. Laura moaned and could feel his manhood slam down onto her. Laura’s wet walls contracted around her man and he pushed down into her. He squeezed her rear end and slapped it a couple more times until he rode her into a very intense orgasm where she gripped his big cock. Logan squeezed her nipples and made Laura just lose it for him all over again. 

“Keep on cumming.”

Laura did, her groin soaked with pleasure as Logan pushed into her. He leaned down into her and pulled out. Only to turn her onto her back and slam into her. Logan was the best in the world at what he did and what he did right now as jack-hammering Laura’s tight pussy. Laura squeezed him, that prick rammed down into her body. She tightened around Logan and kept squeezing him. Her legs tightened and wrapped around him the closer Logan edged into her.

Stars flashed around the back of Laura’s eyes. Logan once again took control of playing with her body and she loved it. She loved every last second of it. The very skilled handling worked back and forth, tensing around her breasts when he released them from his hands. Laura’s walls contracted and released Logan’s manhood when he spiked down inside of her. His balls slapped against her thighs and made Laura just squirm the faster he rammed down into her. Logan traced patterns down Laura’s legs and kept smashing her hot body as he rode her to the breaking point. Laura released her juices all over the place and tightened around Logan while he rode her into the stump. 

“Breed me!”

Logan just grunted and grabbed onto Laura’s legs to slam into her. Their bodies found each other with Logan working harder and harder inside of her. He could feel Laura’s snug walls wrap around him, the warm and wet center rubbing into her. The perfect fuck and Logan prepared to bury a load inside of her.

Laura squeezed Logan into her and ensured he would not leave her. She came hard, to ensure her walls were well lubricated for Logan to slide all the way to her womb. Which he did. Another grunt followed and Logan smashed down into her.

Logan burst, balls tightening and releasing a flood of cum down into Laura’s tight snatch. Laura wrapped around Logan and proceeded to milk him, sending blast after blast of white hot seed down into her body. Laura squeezed his cock when he fired down into her body, making her grin in triumph when he finished pasting her insides. 

The climax brought them both to a messy finish. Logan smiled and pulled out of Laura. They would worry about regrets in the future. For now, Logan focused on Laura’s hot mouth sucking his cock. And perhaps, they would be exploring the new dynamic of their relationship.   
End. 


End file.
